Fourth of July
by Clearlake
Summary: It was the fourth of July, 1995 and Alfred was having his annual dance, to celebrate yet another year of his existence. All of the countries representatives came, Matthew, Arthur, Kiku, even Ivan. The party was on a schedule and the next event was by far Alfreds' favorite. A sexy lady would get up on the stage and sing "happy birthday" to him, calling him Mr. President. AMEBEL


It was the fourth of July, 1995 and Alfred was having his annual dance, to celebrate yet another year of his existence. All of the countries representatives came, Matthew, Arthur, Kiku, even Ivan. The party was on a schedule and the next event was by far Alfreds' favorite. A sexy lady would get up on the stage and sing "happy birthday" to him, calling him Mr. President. Four minutes till show time, everyone gathered in the tabled and chairs arranged by the stage, Alfred right in the middle of it all.

Finally, the curtains began to draw, revealing a woman in a sleek navy blue dress, her long blonde hair falling over her shoulders. Alfred had noticed the unbelievably long slit up the side of the dress, revealing a small section of her left leg. He smiled, taking note of the cute ribbon that tied the look together. Alfred looked around to observe the other nations reactions. Jaws dropped and a low murmur was heard throughout the crowd. The American couldn't help but see Ivan, Russia's representative, abruptly get up and leave. _Must be a hard-on, _Alfred thought childishly.

His eyes drew back to the woman on stage before it really hit him. He realized who the woman on stage was, right before her red stained lips came close to the microphone. Natalya Arslovakya, the representative from the country of Belarus, who also happened to be Ivans' younger sister.

Her voice flooded the ball room, making nearly everyone shift with awkwardness. Natalya was always quiet, so a voice like that was the last thing everyone expected from her. The girl had so much seduction dripping from voice, a few men had to leave. Alfred, however, sat on the edge of his seat, following each word like he had never heard a song in his life.

As always, all good things must come to an end. The Belorussian stepped away from the microphone and accepted her applause. She smiled at Alfred who had yet to put his jaw back in place. As the applause died down, she exited the stage, giving Alfred a look over her shoulder.

After everyone had went back to dancing and eating, Ivan returned, sulking in the corner with his older sister patting his back gently. Alfred really had no plans to apologize, otherwise he would, but he hadn't really done anything wrong. But honestly, people being buzz kills at his party never flew with him, but he would let Ivan be. He began searching around the stage, successfully locating the _No_ _Entry Beyond This Point _door. Jack-pot. He had found the backstage door that would, without a doubt, lead him to Natalya.

He crept past the door and followed the narrow hallway. There were empty dressing rooms and stage latter's throughout the dark hall, making it hard to navigate. Finally, after turning a few corners, he found a room with a light on.

Carefully, he knocked, hearing some shuffling from inside. "Hello..? Natalya?" Alfred called through the door, trying the door knob. It clicked and he pushed open the door slowly.

"Yes?" She answered back, not really bothering to look at who it was.

"Yo, uh..I mean, hi. I really appreciated your performance. You didn't have to…" he chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck. Natalya looked so beautiful like this, much different than she did at the word meetings.

"Thank you, but I did it because I lost a bet….Quit staring at me." She snapped, looking up from her nails for the first time. Her dark blue eyes met Al's light ones, making them both pause for a brief moment.

"O-oh, I didn't mean to offend you!" He stammered, "You just…Look very beautiful tonight, is all." Now he could feel his cheeks heating up.

Natalya only nodded and brought her legs down from the counter where they were resting. "I understand. I shouldn't be so rude to you today. I apologize. " She drew a sigh and stood up, "So, Mr. President, I suppose you are enjoying the way I look right now, da?"

He was shocked. "Well…I suppose..What uh, made you say that all of the sudden?" she coughed, loosening his tie.

"Well…" Her eyes visibly trailed down his body and rested at his crotch. "…I have this feeling that, that is not a gun in your pocket. Am I correct?" She gave him a Cheshire grin and stepped towards him.

Alfred's face took out a crimson color and he stumbled backwards, eyes marveling at her advances. He didn't really stop to think about how much of a traitor his cock was right now. "Natalya.." he gasped, feeling her hands run down his chest.

"God…you are so handsome…" She sighed, ghosting her red painted lips over the skin of his neck. She carefully pressed her lips to his warm skin, making sure to mark him.

"N-nat…This..What are you doing?" His voice was shaky already, and his palms began to sweat.

"Happy birthday, Alfred." The Belorussian hissed, avoiding his dumb question. Her hand traveled further south and cupped him through his dress pants, making him mewl in response. A smiled tainted the girls usually stern face.

"Please..I-.." He was silences when her lips crushed against his passionately. He yelped in surprise, not really bothering to fight it. Alfred gave into the kiss and grabbed Natalya's slim waist, gluing the party together from chest to hips. He was the first to pull away, so taken aback. "Natalya…It hurts, please.." he whispered painfully, rutting his hips against her hand. She smirked and fumbled to unbutton his trousers.

"Like this..?" She mused, finally making the pants go loose around him. The cool fabric slipped down to his mid-thigh, exposing his straining boxers. She began rubbing him through the thin, clingy fabric, humming the sing she had just sang and she ran her thumb over the head. Alfred was struggling to suppress his moans, clinging onto the counter where Natalya's feet were previously propped.

"Damn it…Yeah.." He bucked up into her touch, letting a quiet moan slip past his trembling lips, "Like that…". After a few minutes of torturously slow teasing, she unwrapped his manhood from its fabric confinements. She gazed down at it and absently licked her lips, making Alfred twitch in her hand. Before he could understand what was going on, he vaguely saw her slip down to her knees. "N-Natalya…if you do that I'll-" He was cut off by a hot tongue being pressed to his dripping cock-head. If the American would have bit his lip any harder he was sure it would start bleeding, so he eased the grip on it and let himself moan.

The woman's slick muscle caressed the throbbing heat in front of her, breathing heavily. She lapped around it, making sure to coat his dick nicely. "Alfred..Tell me..What you want.." she panted in-between licks.

Al felt his knees go weak and he stammered out his request. "I..I want you to suck me off…" He called to her softly. The girl nodded and took his dripping head in past her cherry lips.

She lowered her head slowly, only taking half of him in, before sliding back up, leaving his cock with a popping sound. She licked around her mouth to admire his taste, and went back at it. Natalya took in more of him the second time, running her tongue on the underside. He twitched and throbbed in her mouth, making her gag ever so slightly. She didn't mind though. _It was his birthday after all._

Unconsciously he balled a fist into her platinum locks, and tried to guide her further down. Alfred hadn't felt this good since that time Arthur walked in on him jacking off, hence how he knew he was an exabistionist, but that was beside the point right now. He could not take his eyes off this girl, no, _Natalya,_ sucking him off. The American had liked Natalya for a while now, but only now had the confidence to talk to her, and look where it lead him. He was abruptly drawn from his thoughts when he felt his member hit the back of her throat. How could he of not noticed he was being deep-throated? Not really stopping to ask how long she had been at it, he moaned her name. It echoed off the walls of the nearly empty room and came rushing back into his ears.

The way the moan came back to made his stomach heat up. 'God, this is too hot. This erotic scene..' Alfred thought to himself absently. Natalya was on her knees _for_ Alfred, nobody else. She kept bobbing her head, taking him in impossibly deeper each time.

"N-Nat…Alya…Please, I-I'm so close…" He groaned, bucking into the heat of the woman's painted mouth. She looked up at him from her position and made eye contact, sucking him in again. Nat's long nails clawed at his thighs for support, marking him up in the process. She could fee him about to blow, and she knew it was going down her throat.

After a few more sucks Alfred could not take it anymore. He grabbed onto the sides of her head and began thrusting in and out of her mouth furiously. "A-ah! Yes! So..So good!" he cried out in bliss, shooting down her tight throat.

Natalya choked but managed to keep sucking on him for a moment before pulling away and allowing the rest of the cum to splatter across her face. She sat back on her heels and sighed, licking off what had gotten on her lips.

"O-oh…Oh god, Natalya I'm so sorry…" Alfred apologized quickly, hurrying to grab a towel or anything that might be laying around. He finally found one and turned back to Natalya to see her licking the remains of his fluid from her fingers. He dropped the towel and sighed. "…Is it good?" He chuckled, petting her blonde locks slowly.

She nodded and gulped down a mouth full of semen. Nat rubbed the back of her hand across her lips and staggered to her feet, still not matching up to Alfred's height.

"What do you want now…?" She purred against his chest, panting quietly.

He thought for a moment before resting his hands on the girls hips. His hands roamed around and eventually began absently massaging the ass he had dreamed about for decades. "Lets' go party…then," He emphasized his next words with a roll of his hips," We can go back to my house and..uh.." Alfred knew what he wanted to say, but wouldn't quite say it.

"Fuck until I can't walk, da?" Alfred almost coughed at that. She sounded too much like Ivan in that one instance, but yes, he wanted to take her home and wreck every room in his house. And his house wasn't small. The blond just nodded and smiled wearily.

"Yeah…If you can take it." The American teased, tilting her chin to kiss Natalya briefly.

"Da. I know I can."

* * *

Okay, a short one shot AMEBEL, because there isn't enough of these cuties out there. Review for me~


End file.
